La quietud antes de la tormenta
by Wizardcayo
Summary: Minific sobre Harry y Ginny, Hermione y Ron, y quizás Draco. Ocurre un año despúes de la batalla final y como ha cambiado la vida de ellos y las nuevas decisiones que tendrán que tomar. Mínima sensualidad, por eso la calificación de T.
1. Capítulo 1

**1**

Harry sentía la respiración de Ginny en el pecho. El constante insomnio que lo atormentaba desde días atrás se iba disipando en esa calma arrulladora, que es la madrugada silenciosa. «La amo —pensó Harry—. Debería dejar todo atrás y largarme con ella. Quizás formar una familia, tener un par de niños y una niña, una pelirroja.»

—¿Por qué sonríes? —la voz adormilada de Ginny tenía un tinte gatuno.

—No sabía que estaba prohibido sonreír, señorita prefecta —dijo Harry entre risas.

—Ja, ja, que ocurrente eres —se burló Ginny—. McGonagall solo me nombró prefecta, porque ni Hermione ni Ron, ni la mitad del colegio volvió para terminar el séptimo año.

—Hey, yo tampoco volví, pero a lo mejor si volvía también me nombraban prefecto.

Ginny empezó a tener un ataque de risa. Harry, quiso ensayar una cara de ofendido, pero no pudo mantenerla mucho tiempo, porque las carcajadas de Ginny despertaban una felicidad rara. Era como admirar un cuadro, una obra de arte o un fenómeno de la naturaleza, solamente reservado para él, para nadie más y el cual —aún si quisiera—, no podría describirlo.

—Tú, Harry, eres el chico de dieciocho años más rebelde a las normas, que conozco —dijo Ginny, luego de darle un beso suave, en los labios.

—Probablemente, tengas razón. Prefecta Weasley, ¿cuál es el castigo para los alumnos que dejan entrar extraños a Hogwarts sin autorización?

Ginny se volteó y quedó sobre Harry.

—Un par de besos, quizás —dijo la pelirroja mientras su cabello rojizo se desparramaba sobre la cara de Harry.

—¿Solo un par de besos? Me demoré más de dos horas en limpiar el pasillo secreto de la bruja tuerta. Estaba lleno de escombros.

—¿Acaso no valió la pena?

—Totalmente. Cada hechizo y cada roca movida.

Harry Potter había estado pensando, quizás demasiado, en usar uno de los siete pasajes secretos de Hogwarts para ir a visitar a Ginny. No se animaba a hacerlo, porque cada vez que cogía el mapa del merodeador le recorría un remezón de dolor. El mapa le recordaba a Fred. El mapa le recordaba una época que quería olvidar.

Todo esto quedó atrás cuando Ginny le escribió diciendo que su próxima salida a Hogsmeade se había pospuesto un mes. «No aguantaré un mes más sin verla», pensó, entonces se decidió.

Harry, bajo la capa de invisibilidad, se apareció en Hogsmeade, luego se escabulló en Honeydukes para entrar al pasadizo secreto que había en el sótano de la tienda. Había empezado a limpiar el camino a las once de la noche, luego de dos largas horas de trabajo logró llegar hasta la estatua de la bruja tuerta. «Dissendium», susurró para poder entrar, tal y como le enseñaron los gemelos.

Con la capa de invisibilidad y el mapa del merodeador no le fue difícil llegar hasta la sala común de Gryffindor. La Dama Gorda dormía, en el cuadro, por lo que Harry tuvo que despertarla.

—¿Quién anda ahí?—había preguntado.

—El niño que vivió—dijo Harry, con una sonrisa. Apostaba a que Ginny se había reído más, al escribirle la contraseña en una carta.

—Contraseña correcta—dijo la Dama Gorda al tiempo que el cuadro lo dejaba pasar.

Al entrar se encontró con la sala común en oscuridad, tropezó un par de veces, pues los muebles los habían cambiado de sitio. Estaba a punto de convocar luz con un hechizo, cuando sintió unas manos tibias sobre sus ojos.

—Voltéate despacio—la voz de Ginny le susurró en el oído.

Al encontrarse frente a frente, no perdieron tiempo en saludos y se dejaron caer sobre la alfombra de la sala común.

****

Hola, este es un mini-fic, sobre Harry y Ginny, además se verá a Hermione y a Ron, quizás un poco de Draco xD. Ahí va el primer cápítulo, diganme si les gusta.

Esta historia está en el universo de mi otro fic, es como una precuela, pero no se relacionan en general. Pero claro que les agradecería pasarse por el otro, aunque es un poco más oscuro.

Esta historia está un año después de la batalla final contra Voldemort. Disfruten y dejen un comentario, se agradecería.

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de JK Rowling; solamente los uso para divertirme.**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Hola gracias a todos los lectores del fic, espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo y un review sería eternamente agradecido. Pasense por mi otro fic La falsa paz que transcurre tres años despúes.**

**2**

La noche empezó a clarear, se escuchaban algunos grillos y algunos trinos de pájaros madrugadores. Harry sintió que lo golpeaban insistentemente.

—Harry, ya está amaneciendo—le decía la pelirroja mientras lo zarandeaba.

—¿Cuál es el problema Ginny?—respondió Harry bostezando.

—Que estamos desnudos en medio de la sala común, sobre la maldita alfombra. Eso es lo que pasa.

Harry se paró de un salto con cara de espanto y empezó a buscar su ropa en los alrededores. Lo primero que encontró fue su ropa interior, pero tenía problemas para ponérsela.

—Harry eso no te va a entrar, porque es mío—dijo Ginny entre risas.

—Oh, lo siento —murmuró el moreno, para luego contagiarse de las risas.

—Shh, Harry, escucho pasos.

Unos ruidos de pisadas se escucharon desde el dormitorio de los chicos, en el segundo piso. Al momento en que se abría la puerta desde donde se podía ver la sala común, Harry se tiró sobre la capa de invisibilidad, que estaba a un metro, y rodó para quedar cubierto.

—¿G-G-Ginnny?—preguntó Neville Longbottom con cara de espanto y algo más.

La vista de la sala común era el sueño de cualquier estudiante adolescente de Hogwarts: Ginny Weasley, a media luz, desnuda sobre la alfombra, tratando de cubrirse con un cojín de treinta centímetros cuadrados.

—Neeeviiille sooy un sueeeño—respondió Ginny con voz de fantasma afónico.

—¿Estoy soñando?, pero...

Neville no pudo decir más, pues Ginny desapareció.

—Debo tomar más seguido esa infusión de belladona—murmuró Neville, mientras regresaba a la habitación.

Luego de unos segundos, Ginny y Harry aparecieron, la primera vistiéndose a toda prisa y el segundo, ya vestido, aguantando la risa.

—Lo del fantasma fue lo único que se me ocurrió—dijo Ginny a la defensiva.

—Seguro que te lo creía. Yo lo hubiera hecho.

—Se acabó tu cuota de comentarios ingeniosos.

Harry, como respuesta, la besó. Ginny sintió la necesidad de su novio de alargar la despedida y se apretó contra su cuerpo.

Ella adoraba el tiempo que podían estar juntos, a veces eran semanas sin verse, y quería aprovecharlo al máximo. «Aunque antes de que se vaya, tenemos que hablar sobre algo serio», pensó Ginny.

—¿Cuándo te veré de nuevo?—preguntó la pelirroja.

—Hoy en la noche podría volver, o dentro de unas horas, quizás me podría esconder por algún lado—respondió Harry con una sonrisa.

—Sabes que quiero estar todo el tiempo posible contigo, pero...

—Ron te escribió, ¿no?

La pareja se separó y Harry se dirigió hacia los ventanales. El sol describía ondas doradas sobre el lago.

—Sí, me contó que mañana se cierran las inscripciones para el curso de Auror y que todavía no te has inscrito —contestó Ginny—. ¿Por qué?

—Creo que esperaré un año más —dijo Harry, su rostro se había ensombrecido—. O quizás escoja otra cosa.

—Perfecto, empieza otra cosa —dijo la chica con voz tensa—. Harry, sé por todo lo que has pasado, pero debes empezar a vivir. Ron, ya acabará el año de entrenamiento para Auror, Hermione está estudiando para sanador, todos siguen con sus vidas. Sé que solo ha pasado un año desde...lo de Fred y Lupin y Tonks...

—Ginny, sabes lo que he pasado, pero no digas que lo comprendes porque no podrías.

—¡Fred era mi hermano! —la voz de Ginny fue como un látigo. Se escucharon pasos en todo el segundo piso, en cualquier momento saldrían alumnos—. Por favor, vete.

Harry se sintió como un idiota. Antes de poder disculparse, dos chicas de séptimo año bajaron corriendo las escaleras y estuvieron a punto de verlo, pero la capa de invisibilidad lo cubrió a tiempo.

«Ella no sabe sobre las pesadillas», pensó Harry mientras salía por el retrato.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Hola, he demorado en actualizar, porque no me gustaba como quedaba el capítulo, pero bueno por fin lo hago. Este y el siguiente serán capítulos Hermione/Ron, espero que les guste y pasense por mi otro fic, que transcurre tres años después. Dejen un review, se agradecerá infinitamente xD.**

**3**

A Ron Weasley le sudaban las manos. La invitación para asistir a la casa de los Granger lo tomó por sorpresa.

Hermione Granger estaba radiante en un vestido nuevo, lo había comprado para la ocasión. Ron, la tarde en que la acompañó a comprarlo, le había dicho que él también necesitaba comprarse algo: un par de canicas más grandes. Por supuesto, la broma le costó una tarde de indiferencia y una semana de reproches por parte de Hermione.

—¿Cómo saben tus papás que estamos de novios? —había preguntado Ron cuando le llegó la invitación.

—Porque se los conté.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué no? —había respondido Hermione con una chispa en los ojos.

La sala de los Granger era amplia y bien iluminada, y sobretodo, para sorpresa de Ron, era lujosa. Las paredes estaban decoradas con cuadros y los estantes estaban decorados con fotos en marcos de plata. El sillón donde Hermione y Ron estaban sentados tenía un decorado elaborado en los antebrazos.

—No me habías dicho que tus padres tenían dinero —susurró Ron.

—No lo mencioné, porque no tiene relevancia alguna —respondió Hermione.

—¿Dónde están tus papás?

—Ron, quizás debí mencionarlo antes, pero mis padres, luego de revertir el hechizo desmemorizador, han cambiado un poco.

—¿Ahora tienen acento australiano?—preguntó Ron.

—No, antes eran formales y un poco serios, ahora son un poco más extrovertidos —respondió Hermione sin notar la broma del pelirrojo—. He leído varios libros y puede ser un efecto temporal del hechizo. Nada serio.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de los Granger y tocaron el timbre, un señor, con porte señorial, abrió la puerta. Ron se presentó con voz atropellada y le había estrechado la mano, inclusive le palmoteó un par de veces la espalda, mientras repetía con voz nerviosa: tenía muchas ganas de conocerlo señor Granger, de verdad.

—Tenía muchas ganas de conocerlo señor Granger, de verdad —había repetido Ron por cuarta vez.

—Ron, este señor es Frederick, el mayordomo —había dicho Hermione entre risas.

Ron se puso colorado y el mayordomo soltó una risita. Luego los había conducido a la sala donde estaban ahora sentados. Habían transcurrido diez minutos y los padres de Hermione no aparecían.

Ron estaba a punto de explotar de ansiedad, cuando se escucharon unas voces y risas.

—Hermione, ven aquí y saluda a tu padre —dijo un hombre de rostro redondo y cabello castaño

Hermione se paró y abrazó a sus padres que entraron a la sala cogidos de la mano. Luego de saludarse, Hermione se aclaró la garganta y se volteó hacia Ron.

—Les presento a Ron Weasley, mi...

—Ya lo conocemos, querida, lo conocimos en el callejón Diagon hace unos años —aclaró la señora Granger—. Perdonen la tardanza, pero tu padre...

—Hicimos una apuesta. Le aposté a tu madre que Ron te besaba si les dábamos cinco minutos a solas —dijo el señor Granger con una sonrisa—. Les dimos quince y perdí.

Ron y Hermione se sonrojaron, su padre empezó a contar un chiste mientras servía copas de vino para los cuatro. La tarde avanzó y más botellas de vino tinto se abrieron, además se sirvió distintos bocaditos, para felicidad de Ron. «Bueno, no ha sido tan malo, después de todo», pensó Hermione.

—Ron, ya es tarde. Es casi medianoche —le dijo Hermione a su novio que ya estaba un poco achispado.

—Sí, tienes razón —respondió Ron— Señor y señora Granger gracias por la invitación.

—No puedes manejar, hijo, te llamaremos un taxi —dijo la señora Granger.

—No tengo auto, señora, me voy a desaparecer.

—Bueno, como sea, pero antes de irte, nos fumaremos un puro —dijo el señor Granger, que tenía la nariz colorada—. ¿Te gustan?

—Son mis favoritos —respondió Ron, que nunca había fumado.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada que hubiera podido traspasar una pared, pero Ron solo se encogió de hombros.

Luego de prenderle el cigarro a Ron, los señores Granger y Hermione se disculparon y fueron a la cocina a hablar en privado.

«Necesito un cenicero o voy a manchar esta alfombra con la ceniza —pensó Ron, que se había quedado solo—. Esa cajita de madera servirá.»

Ron destapó una cajita de madera ornamentada, con un poco de cenizas dentro, echó las cenizas de su puro dentro e intentó fumar sin atorarse. Un gritito lo hizo voltearse.

—Ron, ¿qué haces? —preguntó Hermione alarmada señalando la cajita, sus padres detrás de ella tenían una expresión similar.

—Necesitaba un cenicero —respondió Ron, se estaba empezando a asustar.

—Esas son las cenizas de mi abuela —dijo la castaña, mirando con nerviosismo a sus padres.

«Mierda —pensó Ron—. Espero que sean las cenizas del puro de su abuela.»


End file.
